rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maki Kuronami/Lesson 14: No Rapier Wasps. At least we get a Mega Ursa.
Slightly disappointed that no Rapier Wasps came out. But they make up for it with a Mega Ursa. So I guess we can safely say Red Sap = Honey. Y'know, I actually sorta thought Sky was gonna be the odd one out of CRDL. Then he kicks Jaune. No remorse for CRDL. So this episode starts with Jaune being pwned by Jelly Asshat*. Then getting pwned again and getting kicked by Sky. Then Jaune puts Ruby's lesson of 'Teammate > Self' into work by practically telling Jelly Asshat 'Screw you, you can hurt me, but you don't fuck with Team JNPR'. End result is that an Aura ex Machina happened. Jelly Asshat becomes a Broken-Armed Asshat. And afromentioned Sky kicking Jaune happens. So the RWBY gods decided that CRDL has no redemption and has to die, sending a Mega Ursa to do the job. Obviously they run like sissies because that's what generally happens when a bully character encounters a bigger bully. Eh. Let's get on topic with the Mega Ursa. It's HUGE and on par with the Boarbatusk in terms of exoskeleton protection. Almost, then it go a''head'' of itself. Also, it likes Honey Red Sap. Broken-Armed Asshat decided to be stupid and didn't run away because Broken-Armed Asshat End result? Lots of long-awaited asskicking. Broken-Armed Asshat becomes a Stupid Asshat. And that's where my 3rd prediction came half-true. Jaune helps Stupid Asshat from his predicament, though it took a little help from Obi-Wan Pyrrha. By little I mean literally little. The most Pyrrha did was use The Force on Jaune's shield to redirect it to block properly. And thus, the next concept of Aura is shown. Pyrrha calls it Semblance, but I'm not sure if that's the correct way to write it. And thus, it's confirmed that Ruby's speed and Weiss' glyphs are Aura-based. This throws a new spanner in our rigid Aura theory that "Aura is simple in design, Dust is not." Because Weiss' Glyph is ANYTHING but simple. Thanks, episode 14. You blurred the line between Aura and Dust. Back to Jaune, he decides to be the better man and help Stupid Asshat up. What surprises me is that he swallows his pride and accepts it. CRDL is facing redemption right now. Stupid Asshat reached his final state for this Volume: Honorable Asshat. He did not decide to troll Jaune and tell Glynda dem fake transcriptz. Props to him, because it (personally made him go from an insufferable douchebag into a humble loser in the face of a Super Saiyanjaun Aura-empowered Jaune. Also, did anyone notice Honorable Asshat shrunk in size after the Mega Ursa fight? Then we return to a re-enactment of episode 12. Jaune finally decides to accept Pyrrha's training and nearly got pushed off the rooftop. Jeezus. Next thing I wanna point out is the end credits silhouette. It's the Mega Ursa. Grimm are totally allowed to be the ending silhouettes. That means we're not gonna run out any time soon. We still have a lot of characters AND monsters in the backburner. Overall, the Jaune Arc wraps up and we can now focus back to Team RWBY (Hopefully) again just in time for the beginning of the double chapter Volume finale. I'm calling it right now, yes. Both episodes onwards will be a whole chapter. If that's wrong, okay. I'm fine with that. Let's see how it goes. Category:Blog posts